I Hate Slender Man
by fantasticxfoursome
Summary: Dan and Phil want to play scary video games for the gaming channel for 'spooky' Halloween week, so Phil suggests that they play Slender Man. Dan is not happy about this decision, to say the least.


"Phil, I really don't want to play this stupid game." Dan whined at his boyfriend.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he looked over at Dan. "It's not that scary!"

"That doesn't matter!" Dan exclaimed. "I hate this game."

"Why do you hate the game so much, Dan?" Phil asked, chuckling.

"You're the absolute worst." Dan grumbled as he sat next to Phil at the computer desk.

"You still love me." Phil said with an innocent smile.

"Yeah, you better be lucky," The things I do for the bloody internet."

"Dan!" Phil laughed and shook his head. "Okay, let's play Slender Man."

"It's 2014, why is this even still a thing?" Dan asked.

"Dan!" Phil rolled his eyes as he looked over at him. "You're being extra annoying today."

"For good reasons. I don't want to play stupid Slender Man," Dan said. He looked over at Phil and laughed when he saw the look on his face. He wrapped his arms around Phil and kissed him on the lips a few times. "Oh, calm down, would you? I'm only messin' with ya!" Dan giggled.

"I hate you." Phil said. He reached over and then he turned on the camera.

Dan laughed as Phil turned on the camera. "Hey guys!"

"Dan and Phil here for more games!" Phil exclaimed, throwing his arms up.

"Really Phil?" Dan asked, chuckling as he looked over at Phil.

"What?" Phil asked quietly, looking over at Dan. He smiled innocently before he looked back over at the camera again. "Anyways, since it's Halloween week... we thought that we would play a spooky game. Something that'll scare us a little and maybe give us nightmares..."

"I did not agree to this, by the way." Dan quickly stated.

"He's lying!" Phil said. He laughed and shook his head. "Today we're playing... Slender Man!"

"Dun, dun, dun. This will be absolutely terrifying." Dan said.

"It's not that bad. I've played it before, trust me." Phil assured Dan.

"Yeah, but I haven't. You know me, I get scared easily!" Dan pouted.

"That's true. Mr. I'm Afraid Of Everything." Phil said. He giggled.

"You're the worst!" Dan rolled his eyes playfully but smiled nonetheless.

"I hate this game." Dan said as he and Phil started to play Slender Man.

"Find the 8 pages. Okay, we can do this Dan." Phil said.

"Yeah, if Slender Man doesn't get us first." Dan mumbled.

"Oh, what to be positive!" Phil chuckled and shook his head.

"We're walking now. Okay, this isn't so bad." Dan said.

"Told you. Look! There's a page on the tree! Go get it!" Phil told Dan.

"Alright, calm down. I'm going to get the bloody page," Dan said. He chuckled as he made the person in the game go to the tree and collect the page. "Oh no. The music is getting scarier. What does that mean? What does it mean? Should I be scared Phil?" Dan's eyes went slightly.

"Don't worry about the music. We've got to find 7 more pages." Phil said.

"Bloody hell," Dan mumbled. "Oh no. We don't have to go into the bathroom, do we?"

"We have to go into the bathroom." Phil said.

Dan groaned. "But Slender Man is definitely going to be in there," Dan whined.

"Dan, we have to get the 7 pages-" Phil laughed. "Come on!"

Dan sighed in defeat. "Fine." They made the person in the game go into the bathroom, and they collected another page. "Thank God! We're doing well so far."

"Wait, go to that little tunnel-" Phil said, pointing at the computer screen.

"The what?" Dan asked as he looked over at Phil.

"The tunnel! Dan, we have to go into the tunnel to get a page." Phil said.

"God damnit! What else is there? A frickin'-"

"Dan!" Phil yelled, quickly cutting him off before he said anything rude or offensive.

Dan sighed and then he led the person in the game into the tunnel. "Okay, we're going into the tunnel now. Let's see what demonic things are in- ah!" Dan screamed as soon as there was a flash on the game, and he quickly covered his eyes. "I don't wanna go in there!"

"Dan," Phil laughed as he took control. "Babe, calm down."

Dan peeked through the crack in his hands and watched as Phil went into the tunnel, and then he slowly removed his hands from his face and uncovered his eyes. "Is he in there? Are we going to die?" Dan asked. "My heart is pounding against my chest right now. Oh my God..."

"Well, I don't- shit!" Phil gasped as soon as Slender Man's face appeared on the screen.

Dan screamed again and turned to hide his face in Phil's chest. "Jesus Christ!"

Phil laughed as he wrapped his arms around Dan. "It's just a game, Bear."

"I don't care if it's just a game I hate Slender Man." Dan mumbled as he hid his face in Phil's chest.

"We're going to have a lot to edit in this video." Phil said as he gently rubbed Dan's back to calm him down a little bit.

"Fuck, I forgot about the camera, oops." Dan giggled.

Phil rolled his eyes playfully as he held onto Dan gently, pressing a kiss to his head. "That wasn't so bad, was it Dan?" He asked, looking down at Dan and chuckling at him. He knew that Dan got scared easily when it came to this kind of stuff, but he couldn't help but find it adorable.

"Fuck off. I don't do well with horror things." Dan snapped.

"You're so ridiculous." Phil said, shaking his head at Dan.

"Don't laugh at me!" Dan whined, looking up at Phil.

"Alright. How about we go make some hot chocolate and relax for a bit?" Phil suggested.

"That sounds like an absolute perfect idea." Dan said.


End file.
